terrobisfandomcom-20200214-history
Klamdus Desilfilus
Captain Klamdus Desilfilus was a Captain of one of the Skilamrilusian garrisons in the province of Åsmark. He won The Battle of Grønnmo where he killed Ulfar Eiriksønn Langskjegg, but lost The Battle of Åsryddingen aferwards. Thus losing the province to The Red Rebellion. Early Life Klamdus was born in 962 on a little farm outside of Haam in Argensoll. His father was Desil Hesjong, and his grandfather Hes Gonskjong. Since he was the second oldest son, he could not inherit the farm. At the age of 7- in 969- he was therefore sendt to Kjøfnefoss in Åsmark to serve the Storbonde there. He was there trained to be a soldier in the Storbonde's army. He sworn to be lojal to him and all his descendants, and to fight his enemies. Until he was 17 he would work there as a recruit, and after that he could work as one of the Storbonde's elitesoldiers- with a very good pay. He did however never get that far, because when he was 12 a rebellion broke out in the city in 974, known as The Kjøfnefoss Rebellion. He participated in his first battle, and was put in the backer line of the rebel shieldwall. The rebels lost, but it is said that the 12 year old boy refused to surrender, and had to be tied up in order to stop him from struggeling. In Urbamia He was sendt to Urbamia in Skilamrilusa as a prisoner of war, placed in an orphanage. He got in fights with the other boys all the time, and one time the fight was so severe that the employees of the orphanage sendt for the city-militia. Klsmdus struck down the first soldier, and grabbed his sword. With the sword he killed the boy he was fighting with, and wounded one of the soldiers, before he was overpowered. The story of the 13 year old boy who fought with the militia-soldiers spread fast, and a military academy became interested in him. The next four years, until he was 17 he spendt training at the military academy in Urbamia. He participated in his first knight-tournement at the age of 16. Becoming a Captain At the age of 17- in 979- he was sendt to a battalion in Åsmark, since he was from the north- to keep order against rebellions. Luckily his battalion was stationed in eastern Åsmark, so he didn't have to break his vows to Eirik Trymsønn Langskjegg . At the age of 22 he was sendt to Barantus in order to participate in The Eighth Hevosian War, He participated in The Battle of The Red River, but due to being in one of the backer lines, he survived. After the campaign, however, he bacame the captain of his own battalion. The Red Rebellion In 996 The Red Rebellion broke out, and now he had a dillema. He was in the service of The Skilamrilusian Empire, but he had also vowed to never fight against Eirik Trymsønn's descendants. Both of the leaders of the rebellion were sons of Eirik: Einar Eiriksønn Langskjegg and Ulfar Eiriksønn Langskjegg. The Battle of Grønnmo Soon western Åsmark fell to the rebels, and Klamdus soon commanded the last imperial force left in the province. In 996 Ulfar Eiriksønn Langskjegg with an army of 500 men where marching towards Åsryddingen- were Klamdus was stationed- to clear the whole province of Åsmark of people connected to The Skilamrilusian Empire. Just outside of the town, at Grønnmo, he was ambushed from behind a hill, at The Battle of Grønnmo. Klamdus controled a force of 114 imperial swordsmen, 26 archers and 18 cavalerists The imperial forces in the north relied less on pikesformations as there aren't many flat plains there, so the battle was mainly fought between two shieldwalls. Captain Klamdus Desilfilus also led a cavalery charge from behind, which helped to break the rebel force from two sides. Even though they were able to turn the battle, the cavalery suffered heavy losses. It is also said that a flaming arrow from the imperial forces managed to set the rebel banner on fire, and that Captain Klamdus Desilfilus slayed Ulfar Eiriksønn Langskjegg himself. The Battle of Åsryddingen Ulfar was the halfbrother of Einar Eiriksønn Langskjegg, and Einar was furious. He immideatly led his forces eastwards to avenge his halfbrother, and to clear out the last imperial force left in Åsmark. Between The Battle of Grønnmo and Einar's arrival, the imperial forces were busy building and restoring the palisade around Åsryddingen. By the time Einar arrived, the defencive capibilty of the town had therefore been upgraded severely. The force however was reduced from the previous battle and consisted now of 75 swordsmen, 21 archers and 5 cavalerists. About 20 of these men were also wounded in some way. Einar Eiriksønn Langskjegg arrived with an army of about 3700 men, and set camp south-west of the town. Acording to the story, he then rode out to meet Klamdus outside of the towns gate- with two others by his side.. During their meet, swords were drawn, and the archers on the wall immideatly released arrows on the rebels. All three of the horses, and the two riders were shot down, but Einar Survived. His armor was so thick that the arrows didn't penetrate. He then got the nickname "Jernsvinet", which roughly translated to " The iron hedgehog". On the second night after their arrival, the rebel force started the mainassult on the palisade. Earlier they had had smaller attacks in order to create fear and uncertainty. The assults were done several places along the palisade, but the defenders stood their ground. It is likely that the rebels pure numbers would have descided the battle eventually, but if it hadn't been for what happened at the northeren part of the palisade, it is likely the defece would have continued for a long time. It was a thunderous and rainy night, and a lightning struck a tower at the norther part of the palisade. The palisade started burning and therefore there was nothing in between the defenders and the vast army of rebels. The rebels swarmed the town, and soon the entire imperial force was slaughtered. The only survivor was Captain Klamdus Desilfilus, who manged to grab a horse and ride through the caos. He then fled south-eastwards and manged to get to Haam in Argensoll. The Second Great Civil War When Klamdus got back to Urbamia after The Red Rebellion, he was put in jail by Iremlius VI for failing the empire. When The Second Great Civil War started, however, he was released by the Dremlusist who recognized that his failure was Iremlius' fault. He therefore became one of the Dremlusists. Category:Characters Category:Present Characters